1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a data processing system and method and, in particular embodiments, to a data processing system and method with which it is possible to prevent programs or data from being used illegally.
2. Related Art
In the past, the storage media on which programs and data have been stored were mounted in a data processing system, the programs and data were read out, stored on a hard disk and the like, and utilized. Those programs and data were ones that added capabilities to the data processing system or improved the capabilities of the data processing system.
However, there have been problems in that the storage media on which the programs and data have been stored could be obtained by borrowing the media from another person and the like and illegally copying the programs and data to the hard disk of the data processing system and utilizing them. In other words, there are copyrights for programs and data, and only those who have legally obtained the programs and data by purchasing them and the like may legally use them. Borrowing the programs and data from other people and copying them is unlawful, but, in actuality, they are used illegally.
Therefore, in an attempt to prevent illegal use, restrictions with respect to use have been added, but the restrictions have caused the programs and data to become substandard with regard to convenience of use.